night of thundering love
by myzor king of war
Summary: mimiko is having trouble sleeping while there is thunder out side jiro is trying to sleep but can't so the take what they think are sleeping pills please review


thunder boomed in the night sky mimiko was scared jiro and his brother sleeping like babies mimiko wen't to jiro and asked him if he was awake to her surprise he was he got up and said yeah I am I just don't feel tired he said looking at her seeing she was scared

whats wrong asked jiro.

the thunder bomed and mimiko screached and jumped into jiro.

she started to tremble are you scared of the thunder asked jiro.

yes said mimiko as she notessed jiro was wearing nothing but his pants and sleeveless shirt.

are why are you dressed like that jiro asked mimiko.

well latly I have had trouble sleeping and Zelman gave me these pills he said would help me sleep but they just make me feel hot and funny but not in a bad way

et me try said mimiko taking one at first she felt fine but then her pussie felt warm and funny and she asked to see the jar jiro handed her the jar and peeled the label off under it it read soory jiro but these are not sleeping pills from Zelman.

mimiko read the real label it read ecstasy pills

what do thoes do asked jiro as mimiko jumped into his arms again when the thunder boomed again she held on to him and rubbed his crotch.

mimiko what are you doingasked jiro asked blushing.

ecstasy pills put people in the mood for sex she said.

what said jiro that damn Zelman I'm gonna reap his spin out

he was cut off by mimiko who squesed his crotch.

jiro said mimiko please take me she in his ear and licking his cheack and rubing her body againts his.

mimiko said jiro loseing controle and cupped her butt with both his hands.

eeep wen't mimiko she had not expected that.

mimiko said jiro we can't he said getting away.

jiro please said mimiko in tears as she unbottened her pajamas reavling her breast I-I-I love you she said and it is not the ecstasy pills talking she said walking up to him geting on her tiptoes and kissing him jiro was shocked but eturned the kiss leating all his hidden feelings come out.

mimiko said jiro as they parted I love you to he said and I wan't you to if you will still allow it let take your virginaty.

yes jiro said mimiko as he kissed him again.

jiro picked her up bridal stayle and carried her into her room get ready for the thrill of your life mimiko said jiro as he closed the door.

Within seconds, they were both completely naked and had made their way to mimikos bed. Their nude bodies were entwined, rolling around on the thick covers while they kissed like crazy lusting for each other

"Damn, mimiko! Your nipples are so fucking hard!" sair jiro pinching and licking them.

Not as hard as your cock, jiro !" mimiko ocried out. "It's so hard, I just want to suck you dry she said feeling jiro's swolen member.

jiro smirked. "Well, mimiko . If you want to, then get me wet

You bet your ass I will!" mimiko said with a laugh, before putting his member into her mouth.

"Oh, fuck yeah!" jiro said loudly, enjoying it. "You are the best at sucking dick!"

mimiko's head bobbed up and down, licking and sucking every inch of his cock. jiro sighed, his hair damp with persperation. His hands were on mimiko's temples, guiding her up and down to his liking.

she quickened her pace, using her hands to massage his sensative balls. She took his entire length into her mouth, letting it slide down to the back of her throat. jiro cursed under his breath, then began to ram her head up and down

An evil smirk crept onto jiro's face. "mimiko, I'm gonna face fuck you until you pass out from lack of air!"

He continued to move her head up and down as fast as he could, cutting off mimiko's air supply completely. he made several loud grunts and groans, though it mostly came from the intense felt himself growing close to his peak, but he was no where near satisfied with what they had done.

"Fuck!" jiro shouted, releasing his grip on mimiko.

mimiko backward, gasping for air as she laid on the ground. However, before she could recover, jiro had crawled over to her and positioned himself between her legs. His wet, hard cock slid into her, causing mimikoto cry out in ecstasy.

please jiro said mimiko remember it's my first time.

you wish said jiro grinning I'm gonna have you beging me to fuck like a bitch.

jiro slowly intered her and pulled out over and over getting deeper an deeper each time Ooooh ooh Ooooh cried mimiko and soon jiro thrusted all the way in

"Ooooh!" She threw her head back, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME!"

"I'm not gonna fuck you, I'm gonna _rape_ you!" jiro yelled.

as the drug had put them into their own world. jiro relished the feeling of mimiko's hot tightness. His cock slammed into repeatedly and his lips lowered to hers. mimiko moaned as his tongue went into her mouth, running her own tongue over it response. Her hands were on jiro's ass, her fingernails making tiny crescent shaped marks in his flesh. jiro did not feel any discomfort from the grip, instead quickening his pace.

he thrusted into her over and over like a sex machine at worp speed.

Aaaaaaah Aaaaah Aaaaaah wen't mimiko jiro she said harde harder harder please.

ok whore said jiro here it comes.

jiro gripped mimiko's shoulders, pinning them to the bed. He continued to penetrate her inner walls, feeling drops of pre-cum leaking steadily from his throbbing cock. His damp hair fell over his forehead, and his eyes were dark with lust. jiro hands moved up to jiro's hips, and she moved herself to intensify the penetration. jiro smirked, his thrusts growing more powerful. mimiko's eyes widened and she struggled to catch her breath as her lover pounded into her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands moved up jiro's slick body. jiro grunted, feeling himself growing close for a second time. He bucked one final time, causing mimiko to orgasm loudly.

JIRO yelled mimiko I'm coming I'm coming I'm coming Aaaaaaah Aaaaah Aaaaaah wen't mimiko.

They were both panting but jiro wasn't done yet. jiro flipped mimiko over and held her hips with her butt facing towards his again erected member. He then thrust into her from behind. She started crying because her backside hurt like hell, but her pain soon turned into pleasure. Pleasure she had never known. The first time was nothing compared to this. She moaned louder and made jiro last longer. He pounded into her like there was no tomorrow. He grunted each time he pumped into her.

Aaaaaaah Aaaaah Aaaaaah screamed mimiko.

"You like doggie style don't cha whore ?" said jiro in a voice that was much deeper than usual

"YYEEEESSSSSS!" Aaaaaaah Aaaaah Aaaaaah said mimiko screaming as she came more jiro more more fuck me hard.

fuck you said jiro no I'm gonna rape you he said he then slapped her ass.

Aaaaaaah screached mimiko in pleasur

you like that don't you whore asked jiro slapping her ass more and more

YYEEEESSSSSS I love it I love you jiro I love you I love you cried mimiko.

"Are you my whore mimiko asked jiro ?" say it slapping her ass makeing her squel

"YYEEEESSSSSS!" mimiko said cumming again as jiro fucked the hell out of her while slapping her tender ass

"Say it for and cum for me again said jiro slapping her ass."

He pounded into her a couple more times while slapping her ass as she came.

who's my whor asked jiro slapping her ass till it was red and then grabing her tities and squesing them.

he started to thrust into her at hyper speed.

who's my whore who's my whore who's my filthy fucking little slut of a whore he said as he flipped her on her back and with all his might thrusted into her womenhood and bit into her sucking some of her blood and thrusted into her once more as they held on to each other.

Aaaaaaaah Aaaaaah Aaaaaag screamed mimiko

"I AM YOUR WHORE!" I AM YOUR WHORE!" I AM YOUR WHORE!" yelled mimiko as she triggered jiro's orgasm

"MIMIKO!" jiro yelled as he came into mimiko's pussie filling her belly with his warm seed.

The both collapsed panting and holding each other. jiro licked the bite mark on mimiko clean.

"I love you jiro." said mimiko I never wan't to leave your side

"I love you too mimiko." jiro said as his breathing became normal as he clamed her lips with his in a kiss that she returned.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms. Happy to be together forever.


End file.
